Not so miserable after all
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: It was an Avengers meeting that brought them together. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Not so miserable after all

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

I heard voices. I sat up in my bed. "JARVIS, where's my father?" I asked.

"In the den Miss", he said.

I got up and went to the den. "Daddy?" I asked. I looked around and realized it was an Avengers meeting. "Oh…" I said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Did we wake you?" my father asked.

"Just a little", I said softly, toying with my hair.

"No need to be shy", my father said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Sweetheart, these are the Avengers".

"I gathered that", I said, trying to run.

"Sweetheart, you know Director Fury, Natasha, and Clint. This is…" my father said.

"Bruce Banner. I know dad", I said. I walked up to him and said, "I can't thank you enough for saving my father".

"No problem", he said.

I turned around and found myself up against a wall…only…it wasn't a wall. I gasped and jumped backward. "I did not mean to scare you fair maiden", he said, "I am Thor of Asgard".

"Don't mind him", another voice said.

I turned and saw Captain America.

"I'm…" he said.

"I know", I told him; "You're the Cap".

He blushed.

"I'm Lily Stark", I said.

"So Pepper's not your…?" he asked.

"Mother? No. My mother and father met in college. She moved to Europe with her new husband and let me stay here with my father", I told him.

"Lily. That's a pretty name", he said.

I blushed this time.

"Go back to bed sweetheart", my father said.

* * *

*Cap's Pov*

I was walking past Lily's room when I heard soft singing:

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we'll live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed._

* * *

Her voice was beautiful.

"Her mother used to do that", Tony said coming up behind me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sing in the middle of the night", Tony said, "She's a night owl, just like her mother".

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Her mother", I said.

"She died when Lily was 13", Tony said, "What I have with Pepper isn't anything close to what I had with her mother. Her mother's favorite flower was a lily. I would find her around midnight at the baby grand piano in the living room singing".

"Lily mentioned that her mother had a new husband", I said.

"We had our issues. I think being kidnapped had something to do with it", Tony said, "Have a nice night Cap".

* * *

I awoke early, around 5 in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and found Lily, singing again:

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own_

* * *

"Do you normally put on early morning shows for your guests?" I asked her.

She spun around with a cute little blush on her cheeks. "You heard me", she said.

"Heard you last night too", I told her.

"Oh", she said, "Sorry. It's just my favorite musical. It's called Les Miserables. It was my mother's favorite musical. When Daddy moved up here, he took me to go see it".

"To…I mean, your father told me about you mother", I told her, "I'm sorry".

"It's fine", she said. She set a cup of coffee in front of me. "You a boxer?" she asked.

"How could you tell?" I asked her.

She came around the side of the bar and took my hand in hers. "Roughed up knuckles", she said, running her thumb over them. She blushed and said, "Sorry". She started to walk away, but I tightened my hand around hers and brought her closer to me.

I stood up from the bar stool I was sitting on. I slipped my hand into her hair on the back of her head.

She let go of my hand and put her hands on my biceps. She looked up into my eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her.

It had been years since I had kissed a girl.

Lily's arms moved up to my neck.

I pulled back to where our lips were barely touching.

"I think I should stop singing such depressing songs. Maybe life isn't so miserable after all", Lily said.

I chuckled and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

"Ahem", a voice said.

We broke apart and saw Tony standing there.

"Uh Cap. May I speak with you?" Tony asked.

Lily looked at me worriedly.

"It'll be fine", I told her. I pecked her on the lips and followed Tony.

We went to the den and found everyone else.

"Everyone get out", Tony said.

"Tony", Pepper scolded.

"Fine. Everyone get out, please", he said, "Except you Pepper".

Everyone filed out and I sat down on the couch.

"Okay, the first thing you have to understand before you get involved with my daughter is that she doesn't know anything about her mother", he said.

"But what does this…?" I asked.

"Everything my daughter knows about her mother is because I've told her those things", Tony said.

"But she sings those songs", I said, trying to understand.

"The song 'I dreamed a dream' is basically the story of her mother and I. I was studying at M.I.T. I was 17 at the time. She was still in high-school. We had sex a couple of times and then BAM, Lily was conceived. The only reason why Lily is here is because I begged her not to 'get rid' of Lily. I had always wanted a little girl", Tony said.

"But she said her mother was remarried", I said.

"Her mother hasn't cared about her at all! When Lily was born the nurse handed her to me and went to go check on Lily's mother and she was gone. I asked the nurse what she had named her, but the nurse said that she hadn't named her. So I picked the name Lily, in honor of her mother's favorite flower in hopes that she come back. All the letters, all the presents to Lily with her mother's name on it, they came from me", he said.

"What?" Lily's voice said, "Tell me it's not true".

"Lily…" Tony said, trying to soothe her.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Let me go Steven", she said.

"Listen to your father. Let him explain", I told her.

"Explain? I heard it all! Let me go Steve!" she screamed.

I let go of her and she took off running.

"Now you've done it Tony", Pepper said going after Lily.

* * *

Lily stayed locked up in her room for days, only letting Pepper in for meal times.

"Do you think she'll ever come out?" I asked.

"I don't know Cap. If she's like me, it'll take something really special", Tony said.

"Are you sure she's not gonna go all Loki on us?" Hawkeye asked.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

"Well he went all insane when he found out about his birth", Hawkeye said.

"She's not like that", I snapped at him.

"Cap's right, she's a Stark. That's not how we work", Tony said.

"So what would be special to get her out of her room", I asked him.

"It's one of two things", he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

*Lily's Pov*

I layed on my bed.

My phone buzzed.

"Please come out Baby Girl", I heard my father's voice say, "The Cap misses you".

"Shut-up Tony", I heard Steve say.

"Come out soon", my father said.

"JARVIS do me a favor and pull up all the audio from my mother and daddy's phone calls", I said.

"Miss Stark, I'm not sure you'll like what you hear", he said.

"JARVIS, please", I said.

He brought up the past phone calls.

I clicked on the one right before her death.

"Stop calling me Tony. I don't want to talk to you or that devil spawn", the voice of my mother spat.

"Please, it's her thirteenth birthday", my father begged.

"Goodbye Tony", she spat and hung up.

I slammed my laptop shut and threw myself on my bed and cried.

* * *

I woke up late in the afternoon. I checked my phone.

'Look outside your door', the text read.

It was from Steve.

I opened the door and saw my favorite childhood treat, Worms and Dirt (Google it. It's good). I smiled and picked it up. I took one of the gummy worms out and put it my mouth.

It touched me that Steve would go thru the trouble to cheer me up.

I made my way to the den, where I heard the Avengers talking.

"I only tried to protect her", my father's voice said.

"By lying to her", Steve said.

"You can't protect forever", Bruce's voice said.

"You see this arc reactor, as long as this is lit, I'll try to protect her", my father said.

I opened the door of the den. I set my treat down on a small table. I walked up behind Steve. I ran my hands down his chest and placed my mouth by his ear. "Thank you", I whispered. I placed a small kiss on his neck. I stood up, grabbed my treat, and sat down next to Steve with my legs on his lap. "Hey Clint. Go get me a spoon", I said.

"You're lucky I like you", he said.

"Hey", Steve said.

"Hey", I said.

"Enough! You two are making me sick", my father said.

Clint came back into the room. "Are your reflexes still as good as they used to be?" he asked.

"Throw the spoon and find out", I told him.

He tossed the spoon and I caught it.

"Guess they are", I said. I scooped up part of my treat and stuck the spoon in my mouth.

Steve's eyes were locked onto mine.

I sucked the treat off the spoon, all the while, innocently batting my big blue eyes at him.

All the Avengers were aware of what I was doing.

Many of them had wide eyes, including my father.

Steve leaned his head back on the couch and sighed with a smile on his face.

I smiled at his reaction.

"Okay, now that that's over. Would everyone please leave? I have some things I need to discuss with my daughter", my father said.

Everyone left, Steve being the last.

He leaned down and kissed me.

My hand grabbed his blue shirt he was wearing, keeping his lips locked to mine.

My father turned away as we kissed.

Steve pulled back and gave me small pecks, until he completely pulled back. "See you later", he said. He placed one more short and sweet kiss on my lips before leaving.

"Was that necessary?" my father asked.

"No, but I love to see you squirm", I told him smirking.

"I'm so sorry Lily", he said.

"Dad, just stop. I understand. I listened to the phone call you and my mother had before she died", I told him, "I couldn't believe she called me a devil spawn".

My father sat down next to me. "As soon as she saw you, she noticed that you looked exactly like me. When you were born, you had my eyes. She never saw any pictures of you. I wonder if she would've come back once she saw your eyes", he said.

I took his hand and said, "I don't think she would've".

"You're a good girl Lily Maria Stark", my father said, "But…no more stunts like you pulled in front of the Avengers".

"Okay", I said.

"And keep the PDA to a minimum", he said, "You're both like puppy love teenagers".

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so you're the puppy love teenager", he said, "I think Cap is just happy he's got a girl".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

An ear-piercing squeal broke the silence in Stark tower.

Everyone looked to Steve and me.

"Wasn't me", I said.

Pepper burst into the room. "Tony asked me to marry him", Pepper said.

I got off the couch and went up to the roof by myself.

"Is there something wrong?" Clint asked.

"Should've known you'd be up here", I said.

He sat on the ledge next to me.

We stared thru the glass as everyone crowded around my father and Pepper.

"Wish it was you?" he asked.

"Engaged? Heavens no!" I said.

"The tone in your voice says otherwise", he said.

"Stop it! I love Steve and all, but marriage isn't for me. Who's to say that my father will stay married to Pepper? He obviously didn't love my mother enough to marry her", I spat.

"Lily…" Clint said.

"Stop", I said. I went to my room and packed a bag. I snuck Steve's apartment key. "J.A.R.V.I.S, take me down and don't tell anyone where I am", I said.

"Not even Mr. Rogers?" he asked.

"If he looks for me, tell him I'm at his apartment", I said. I ran out of Stark tower and never looked back. I made it to Steve's apartment.

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door and found Steve.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", I said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"When's the wedding?" I asked him.

"Couple of days. Tony wanted it to be quick", he said.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Steve walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a kiss under my ear.

"When I get married, it won't take a few days", I told him.

"Don't you mean we?" Steve asked.

I didn't answer.

* * *

"I'm not going", I told Steve.

"Why not surprise your father? Show him you care", Steve said.

"Fine", I said. I picked a blue dress to bring out my blue eyes.

"I'm the best man, so you'll be going down the aisle with me Miss maid-of-honor", Steve said smiling.

"You're enjoying my pain", I said.

"No", he said. He leaned down and kissed me. "Now c'mon. Don't want to be late", he said.

* * *

When we got to the church, we all lined up.

"I can't do this Steve", I told him.

"Relax, your father will be happy you're here", he said.

The music started and the doors opened.

I was frozen to the spot, until Steve started to move.

All eyes were on us.

I kept my eyes straight ahead.

My father just looked at me in shock.

'Later', I mouthed.

He smiled and nodded. Steve kissed my temple and went to go stand by my father.

The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, then Pepper walked down the aisle.

It wasn't that I didn't like Pepper, I just wasn't used to having my father pay more attention to someone than me.

After the vows were said and done, I was ready to leave.

"You haven't seen them dance yet", Steve said.

"I don't need to", I said.

"You haven't danced with me", he said, "Just dance with me".

"Fine", I said. I waltzed around the floor with Steve, completely forgetting that my father just got married.

Or that the biggest thing in my life was going to happen in a few weeks.


End file.
